Nicholas and Simeon
'''The relationship between Nicholas Farlow, the secretary of the Virginia Company, and alchemist Simeon Peck.' Nicholas and Simeon became acquainted during the secretary’s trip to Bermuda, between Episode 3 and Episode 4 of Season 2 . Simeon is already infatuated with Farlow once they arrive to Jamestown. Nicholas also shares feelings for the alchemist but does his best in fighting what he calls “the urge”, meaning his homosexuality, fearing shame and public humiliation, like he witnessed his adulterous mother enduring. It’s the shame of losing his reputation and social status, that prevents Nicholas from truly consummating his relationship with Simeon and to give in to his own emotions. Simeon, however, won’t give up easily for he keeps a secret that can allow his relationship with Nicholas without ruining the secretary’s reputation: he has a dual nature, possessing the genitals of a man and a woman. He comes up with a plan to win Nicholas over for good, by claiming to be transformed from a man into a woman by the process of alchemy. Nicholas, however, decides to not give in and asks Simeon to leave Jamestown. Throughout Jamestown Season 2 Nicholas and Simeon arrive at Jamestown after the secretary trip to Bermuda. They are received at the wharf by Marshal Redwick, and Farlow introduces them. Simeon approaches Mercy, excited by the bright color of the hat she’s carrying. Redwick is not pleased with Simeon’s presence. Farlow reveals he has to accommodate Simeon at all costs for he’ll prove must beneficial. Meanwhile, Farlow and Simeon visit Christopher Priestley’s apothecary to ask to several ingredients. Jocelyn Castell storms in to welcome Simeon. While Simeon and Jocelyn trade smiles and complements, Farlow urges Simeon to leave for he’s annoying by the widow’s presence. Next, they visit James Read’s shop and ask for lead. Late that night, they gather with Sir George Yeardley. Farlow praises Simeon as a man of true genius but the governor is more interested in if he can turn common metal into gold than in his academic accomplishments. Simeon promises the art of alchemy brings wondrous transformations. Redwick calls it foul deceive and thieve. Both Farlow and Yeardley dismiss him. While Farlow and Simeon drink at the tavern, Redwick storms in and recalls everyone about a law passed in Virginia in the year of 1610 that profits sodomy and Simeon laughs. The marshal threaten him and Farlow takes him outside. The next day, Simeon and Farlow visit the Sharrow plantation and ask Silas Sharrowand Henry Sharrow for several ingredients owned by the Pamunkey. Simeon complements Alice’s motherhood, claiming it’s a blessing for a woman to bring life into this world. Silas says they will try to trade with them. Farlow promises they will be rewarded if they succeed. The men stroll through the woods and stop for refreshment. Simeon complements Farlow and tries to kiss him. The secretary recalls the urge is forbidden but Simeon points out that no one will ever know. Farlow says he will know. Simeon keeps trying to seduce him and Farlow strikes him, stating he will not be ruined by mere emotion. Simeon says they will love each other. Late that night, they dine together and Simeon is drunk and tries to seduce Farlow once again, using wine. Redwick storms in and asks if he can join them for dinner. Farlow says he was meant to invite him and informs that the Sharrows will provide them with cinnabar and Simeon will conduct his experiment. Simeon tries to fed Farlow Wet suckets and Kissing comfits. He points out to Redwick that Simeon is suffering the effects of strong wine. Redwick asks if he truly believes if magic spells can turn common metal into gold or is blinded with lust for Simeon. Farlow promises it’s the gold. Simeon is not pleased with Nicholas’ answer. Redwick asks what will happen if Simeon’s experiment fails. Simeon comes up with a plan to conquer Nicholas. It’s time for Simeon to perform his alchemist experience. He’s aid by Christopher Priestley and James Read. Jocelyn eventually interrupts and Nicholas Farlow tries to send her away, claiming that alchemy is no business of women. Simeon, however, disagrees and urges Jocelyn to stay and assist them. In the end, the process is concluded in a golden liquid inside a small bottle. Farlow asks where the gold is and Simeon claims it to be in his hands. They meet with Sir George Yeardley and Farlow tries to apologize and explain it was the first of many experiences. Redwick states they should acknowledge Simeon as a charlatan and cast him out of Jamestown. Yeardley remarks that Simeon doesn’t seem like a man bested by defeat and points out that alchemists are known for keeping their secrets to themselves to dissuade others from believing in their miracles. Simeon states there is deceit but not to mislead those anxious for gold but to conceal the true purpose of alchemy: the miracle of human transformation. Simeon drinks the presumed liquid gold and asks for Jocelyn’s assistance. Later, Simeon returns dressed as a woman. Farlow points out that he can’t wear women’s clothes. Simeon replies he can if he’s a woman. Yeardley asks if he claims to be transformed from a man to a woman by the process of alchemy and Simeon nods. Yeardley requires an examination and calls for doctor Priestley. Simeon wishes the examination to also be conducted by a woman and appoints Alice Sharrow. They examine Simeon and conclude he has a dual nature: he’s both a man and a woman. Yeardley states that Madam Peck is allowed to use her gown but can no longer practice alchemy in Jamestown. Simeon reunites with Nicholas Farlow and confesses he did it all for him, for them to be together at last. They kiss but Farlow states that no man or woman will cede him and asks Simeon to leave Jamestown on the first ship. Simeon is heartbroken and starts weeping. Quotes Gallery MV5BYTFmMDAxYWEtZTI0MS00NDJiLWFlY2UtOTk4NzQyMmUwMGVhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDcwMDE4NzI@. V1 SY1000 SX1500 AL .jpg DXN0pmhW0AEcAAK.jpg Nicholas-simeon-jamestown-series-2-episode-5.png Simeon-and-nicholas-farlow-jamestown.png References Category:Relationships